


【ET】Good Night 03（03）

by treeandtreeisplant



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treeandtreeisplant/pseuds/treeandtreeisplant
Summary: 存个档吧，大哭……





	【ET】Good Night 03（03）

先是一声爆炸，不响，起了又落。接着是一阵子弹破空声，嗖嗖发颤。听不清的喊叫夹杂其中，杂乱又含糊。埃尔隆德正紧张着，突然，所有的声响被吞噬般忽地休止，顿然沉寂，诡异得令人透不过气。几秒的时间漫长如年，他忍不住拽了拽瑟兰迪尔。动作还没做完，脚下骤然一阵晃动，未及反应，毫无章法的爆炸声随之喷发四起，呯砰轰轰，接连不断，仿佛节庆的鼓点，震得地面又摇又颤，颠簸不断。

“我们怎么做？”埃尔隆德皱了一下眉，对那些爆炸颇为不适，“回去吗？”

瑟兰迪尔打了个吃惊的手势，“回去？不，当然不。”他眯缝起眼眺望远处，嘴角带笑，“既然收了钱，就要把事情做好。”

爆炸的火光时断时续，雷闪一般耀眼，映得高塔重影幢幢，可怖得瘆人。

瑟兰迪尔合上保险栓，将爆能枪塞进埃尔隆德的手中，脑袋向围栏方向偏了偏，“计划不变，你给我放风。”

埃尔隆德瞪大了眼，“那你呢？”

“我？我当然是做我该做的事。”

瑟兰迪尔拉下护目镜，藏身处爬出，沿着铁轨向围栏的边缘迅速跑去。他边跑边挥动右手，似乎在扔抛着什么。围栏的一角受到旋转重力影响，出现轻微的高低差，拧编的铁环在此显得更加稀疏。瑟兰迪尔选中一个低矮的坡度，蹲下身子，从后背的背包里掏出另一把爆能枪，将光束调制激光，顺着结环的走向小心切割。枪口的光弧噼啪作响，亮得好似一朵玻璃花。烧熔的金属丝软化滴落，绽起无数白色的火星。埃尔隆德跟在他的身旁，举起枪警惕地环顾四周。片刻之后，铁网下方出现了一个窄洞，半英尺见宽，倒刺突立。瑟兰迪尔推高护目镜，又从背包里掏出一把工具短刀，刀刃向下，奋力割下被激光熔断的铁丝片。几个回合后，洞口被拉扯扩大，足以让人钻过。瑟兰迪尔满意地点点头，抬手招呼埃尔隆德。就在此刻，不知何之处警报铃反应迟钝地猛然乍响，尖锐的铃声无比嘈杂，吵得耳膜嗡嗡发颤。埃尔隆德一吓，匆匆举高枪。瑟兰迪尔摆摆手指，按住少年的肩，示意淡定。警卫们在监狱另一侧处理爆炸，暂时无法赶来。他撑起身子，在警铃痛苦的嚎叫声碰地一下，抬腿踹开了半落不落的钢丝网，接着，拉过埃尔隆德，将他护在怀里，一同钻过窄洞，进入监狱。

风声飒飒，越发响亮，j警铃呜呜，更加刺耳。瑟兰迪尔领着埃尔隆德躲进空地边缘的起落架阴影里，小心地不被灯光照到。同一时刻，大量身着兵站制服的警卫涌现而出，他们武装齐备，人数众多。还有三架黑色无人机，凌空掠过，嗡嗡作响。警卫们你奔我跑，相互吆喝，快速分成三队。一队向之前发生爆炸的地点增援，一队跑去瑟兰迪尔和埃尔隆德触发的警铃处。还有一队，人数最多的一队，留在了原位。一时间，空地上人影耸动，报号声、脚步声、枪械的拍打声，有条不紊，接连而过，齐整且炽烈。

远处的爆炸仍在继续，但已渐渐式微，不再喧嚣，被组织严密的枪击声压制，听起来很是有气无力。曾经照亮天空的火光已然消退，只留下依稀色泽，红宝石般微微闪动。埃尔隆德紧皱双眉，看见瑟兰迪尔默不作声地潜伏在阴影里，不知道作何打算。

他正思忖着开口询问，犹豫之间，周遭的气氛似乎起了隐约变化。朔风阵阵，转了个方向，不再从身后吹过，而是迎面吹来。风压回旋，愈发明显。地面的尘埃微粒波浪一般被风追赶着向外涌去，细小的沙砾夹杂其中，漫天飞舞，打在脸上，痒得发痛。离地三十层楼处的高塔灯光猛地亮度暴涨，由黄转白。无数光点扭曲融合，聚成光束，直直射向空中，仿佛巨人手中捅出的利剑，带起一种神秘难测的不安。

“那是……”埃尔隆德从阴影处探出头，好奇地向天空张望，“信号灯？”

“小心！”瑟兰迪尔一把将其拽回，气得又想弹他的额头，“现在不是猜谜时间！”

说话间，一股气浪从天而降，吹得他们摇摇晃晃，睁不开眼。螺旋桨的转动声随之而来，呜呜不绝，震耳欲聋。被卷至半空的尘土四处横飞，在高塔的强光照耀之下隐隐反光，如同一张宽广的帷幕，铺天盖地，罩住了整个空域。埃尔隆德用手捂住眼，从指缝里向外张望。眼前的世界灯火辉煌，充满了色泽，光怪陆离地好似梦境。一艘巨大的登陆舰在杂乱的轰鸣声中破空而出，悬停在离地数米的咫尺高处。飞船两个旋翼呼呼转动，船身下喷绘的联邦标识清晰可见。

警报声忽地停止。数道探照光柱从高塔上射出，交互移动。跑动的警卫越来越多。有人挥舞导向棒，有人举着枪警戒，有人在快速清理空地。一声闷响从高塔深处传出，清晰可辨，像是有什么东西要从里面蹦出。

埃尔隆德屏住呼吸。

只见塔基处裂开一道缝隙，越来越大，越来越宽，一个小型的升降厢从中缓缓升起。几道人影从中走出，顶着狂风朝着登陆舰匆匆赶去。

少年吃惊地睁大了眼，“快看！”

那是三人一组的警卫，一人开道，两人殿后，中间还簇拥着一位身穿灰褐色长袍的巴恩奎恩人。灰袍之人身材高大，体格健壮，头发已剃光，两根卷须物从颅骨两侧伸出，像是枝条一般垂在肩上。那人看起来气势威严，只是双手被手铐缚于身前，行走之时脚步略微不稳，不免一丝遗憾。

“赖丝特尔藩领。”瑟兰迪尔压低了声音。

登陆舰放下着陆支架，尚未停稳船身，便迫不及待地升起舱门。只见一架闪亮的金属舷梯滑出舱门，猛地撞在地上，溅起不少碎石块。高塔的灯光逐渐转暗，恢复成原先的橙黄，集中照射在登陆舰的舱门口。远处镇压的枪响时断时续，爆炸不知道什么时候已然停息，浓烟飘荡，偶尔一道橙红色的火光光闪过，明显不成气候。三人警卫队无视周遭的纷争，急匆匆地推着藩领向登陆舱赶去，转眼间，便跑到了距离舷梯五米范围之内。

“机会来了，”瑟兰迪尔解下背包，掏出一个增幅器。他动作飞快地将其扣上枪口，旋紧，接着，拉下枪托 ，支立在地面上，“看好了！”他大喝一声，调转枪口，对准藩领扣动扳机。

火舌喷吐，刺眼的聚光能量束冲出枪口，向着藩领迅猛射去。强劲的冲击力掀起一道巨大的狂浪，扫过地面，震碎基石，甚至带翻了不少站在边缘的警卫。

埃尔隆德惊诧地张开了嘴。

能量束的目标不是藩领，而是那艘登陆舰的舷梯，极其精准，极其巧妙。被射中的舷梯发出震耳欲聋的声响，炸成了无数闪亮的碎片，雨点般四处飞溅。凶猛的气浪推耸船身，烈焰呼号，朔风咆哮，金属在高温中扭曲变形，砰砰炸裂。巨大的登陆舰受力不稳，一时难以控制地微微倾斜，团团黑烟穿透舱壁，喷薄而出。

警卫们大声咒骂着，有人护住藩领，有人指向他们。登时枪声大作，砰砰不绝于耳。

“靠你了。”瑟兰迪尔将爆能枪往埃尔隆德手中一塞，转身就跑。

“什么！”埃尔隆德拿着枪，呆了。

轰地一声巨响，舷梯旁侧的着陆支架被高温熔毁，崩塌断裂。登陆舰陡然一震，失去了平衡。金属发出嘎吱的颤音，相互挤压。登陆舰的斜度逐渐加大，愈发显眼，就像一场最终失误的无可挽回的高跷表演，绘着蓝白相间的联邦标示的船身以着肉眼可见的速度慢吞吞地一点一点地向着失去支点处缓缓倒下。

 

——————TBC——————

 

小领主目瞪口呆脸：WHAT？？？跑了？？？


End file.
